


The Twin Princes

by jaidehere



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Princes, narrative poem, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaidehere/pseuds/jaidehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A narrative poem of a story about twin princes, one growing dark and deceitful unlike the other. A story in which evil prevails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twin Princes

Princes they were.  
Twins they were.  
Of a land so beautiful.  
Of a land so kind.  
One was a dead hearted boy.  
The other a kind-hearted spirit.

As they grew older.  
And older.  
The one became proud and strong.  
The other weak and submissive.  
He grew to be sneaky and snake-like.  
His other half helpful and doe-like

The land loved the senior.  
And knew not of his junior.  
Of the boy so beautiful with a heart so kind.  
He withered away in the shadows of his elder.  
He grew to be smart and peaceful.  
His other half using his brains.

The day came to be.  
The day to be Kings, you see.  
The days grew dark.  
The people poor.  
They weeped for their choice.  
And paid the price.

They made a plan.  
To make sure the King ran.  
They chased him through the castle, and into the dungeon.  
His other hiding underneath the cupboard.  
Though little did they know.  
Had they paid attention, they’d have seen the show.

Little boy prince.  
Was locked in the dungeon.  
And the evil-eyed King was under the ovens.  
In a cupboard so small.  
To play a new role.  
To become King once again.  
His little boy brother, stuck under the dungeon with tears.  
For the people ran fast, and dared not to listen.  
He warned the King would be back.  
They’d serve well to have listened.


End file.
